The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component including a plurality of passive elements and a board with the same mounted thereon.
In accordance with the recent trend toward compactness and slimness of electronic devices and high functionalization in the electronic devices, demands have been made for the electronic devices to be miniaturized and multi-functionalized.
The electronic devices as described above may include a power semiconductor based power management integrated circuit (PMIC) serving to efficiently control and manage a limited battery resource in order to satisfy various service requirements.
However, as electronic devices have multi-functionalized, the number of direct current (DC)/DC converters included in the PMIC has increased, and the number of passive elements that should be included in a power input terminal and a power output terminal of the PMIC has also increased.
In this case, since an area in which components of the electronic devices are disposed may inevitably increased, the miniaturization of the electronic devices may be restricted.
Further, noise may be significantly generated by wiring patterns of the PMIC and peripheral circuits thereof.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, research into a composite electronic component having an inductor and a capacitor coupled to each other in a vertical direction has been conducted, such that an area in which components of the electronic devices are disposed may be decreased, and generation of noise may be suppressed.
However, in the case of vertically arranging the inductor and the capacitor as described above, the inductor affect an internal electrode of the capacitor to generate parasitic capacitance, such that a self resonant frequency (SRF) may move to a low frequency region.
Meanwhile, in accordance with the miniaturization of the composite electronic component, an internal magnetic layer blocking a magnetic field of the inductor is also thinned, to cause deterioration in Q factor.